wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sark of the Slough
The Sark of the Slough (also know n as just "the Sark") is a lone dire she-wolf said to have Sarkish powers.(Sark the wolf word for witch) She lives in a cave with a fire pit, pelts, potions, and herbs. The Sark lives in the marshy Slough. Many she-wolves come to her to start the forgtting, to forgat about giving birth to malcadhs. The Sark doesn't care for the submission rules and highly despises them. The Sark has hidden feelings that most of the wolves would be suprised that she had if they knew.﻿ Description The Sark isn't very pretty. In fact, she is blighted by one eye that seems to skitter to the side. And her fur is wild, as if not just her hackles, but her entire pelt, was in a constant state of alarm. If one could look closely at her eyes -- if indeed one eye was not so skittish -- one could see that her eyes were not the same color. One is the true green of the Wolves of the Beyond, while the other was amber, like an owl's. And if, indeed, she had these effects at birth, the Sark would been claimed a ''malcadh''. Family None Known, but she remembers once she may have caught a glimpse of her '''REAL' mother. '' Also, her story will be told in Ice Wolf. Lone Wolf In Lone Wolf , the Sark was a witch like wolf who lived by herself and concocted various potions for mothers of malcadhs. ''She was called upon to get coals so that the other wolf clans could kill Faolan who they thought was rabid. "Foaming-Mouth Disease". She is angry at herself afterwards for not asking for more evidence that Faolan was sick. Shadow Wolf In Shadow Wolf, the Sark is tending some pots when Faolan shows up and tells her about the ''malcadh he saw. She already knows and tells him to be on his way. Later, Gwynneth tells her that the malcadh was murdered. The Sark wonders who could have done it and looks for a scent. Later, the Sark appears at Faolan's trial and reveals the true murderer as the one accusing Faolan of the murder, who, in the end, was Heep. Watch Wolf The Sark is mentioned by Faolan when he and Edme are talking. She also takes Faolan, along with Gywnneth to finally meet his first Milkgiver, Morag.﻿ Rumors The Wolves of the Beyond have of course spread rumors about the Sark Some say she had been born so ugly, no wolf would mate with her. Cosidered barren she might have been asked to be Obea, but refused. It was then she decided to pursue her Sarkish practises and poke her snout into matters that were unnatrual for a wolf. Others say she was born so beautiful, her own mother, a she-wolf with Sarkish powers, had cast a spell upon her in a fit of jealosy and resulted in her hiddeus face. And if she had been born ugly, these defects would have considered her a ''malcadh'', but she refused to join a clan, a pack, and become a gnaw wolf, Instead she decided to live a packless, clannless life. But, it is saided in the fifth book, Ice Wolf, her story will be told. Personality The Sark is the only wolf that doesn't care for the submission rituals, or V and O as she calls it. The Sark's personality is more owlish than wolf. The Sark does not think that all of the wolf traditions are nessesary. "The only thing the clans do that do make sense," the Sark says "is the tradition with gnaw wolves." The Sark, although she's not much like a wolf, has hidden feelings of like that of the ancient wolf tradition, lochinvyr, she wishes that she could do it better. Trivia *It is said in the fifth book, Ice Wolf, her story will be told.﻿﻿ Category:wolves Category:Females Category:Lone Wolf Characters Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:Lone Wolves Category:Minor Characters